The Jetsons II: Blasts from the Past
by Chameleon777
Summary: A sequel to "Jetsons: The Movie" Please read and review.
1. Summary

Jetsons the Movie II

Two years after George and his family return from the asteroid, Spacely Sprockets is in an economic downturn and is on the verge of collapsing and being absorbed by Cogswell Cogs. After usurping most of the employees from Spacely Sprockets, a lie from Cogswell prompts Spacely to send George Jetson into an unfamiliar abyss alone…ending George up in a dangerous situation.

Now without his family or friends, George battles for his life and rediscovers the meaning of family in the process. Back on Earth, chaos regins as Cogswell merges the companies and the Jetsons venture away from to find George, leaving Mr. Spacely to fight for his company.

Can those from the past impact the works of the future?


	2. Secretive Living

In the outer reaches of space, a small hovercar maneuvered its way around the InterGalactic Garden Estates apartments and into a small parkade beside the manufacturing plant.

Once safely inside the parkade, a figure disguised in a trench coat, fedora hat, and dark sunglasses climbed out of the vehicle and quietly strode into the building.

Being careful not to say a word, as it would attract the lower level inhabitants of the plant, the figure went through the plant and into a secret manufacturing room, which was hidden by a piece of large machinery that was involved in ore processing.

Only the Grungies were around currently, as the robot in charge of maintenance, known as Rudy Two, had recently disappeared, much to the worry of his family, Lucy and Teddy Two.

Inside the room, the figure removed a large white canvas from an object that had collected dust in the corner. A light was flipped on, revealing an old, white robot with orange, jumpsuit-like coverings and black glasses. The figure caressed the robot and let out a menacing laugh.

"Rudy One, it's been a long time," the figure spoke in a voice much similar to that of Cogswell. "Now that I've found your deactivated form, I can repair and use you to help me get control of Spacely Sprockets. First, once you're fixed, we have to get Jetson out of the way…for good."

Unknown to Cogswell, a figure was listening outside the door and although she had no power to stop Cogswell, she could be prepared for what was coming. Even if George was lured into danger, she would at least be able to ensure his safety and that of his family.

Not wanting to be caught, the woman quickly and quietly sprinted down the corridor.

* * *

It was a day like any other day in Orbit City, as it was at the Skypad Apartments, where the Jetson family had resided for many years. Time had passed, yet the Jetsons were still a strong family.

George still was the button-pusher at Spacely Sprockets and although he was still underpaid, despite a company expansion that had recently taken place, he was very dedicated and struggled to please both his tyrannical boss, Mr. Spacely, and his loving family. It was still a rather delicate balancing act.

Jane still enjoyed shopping, and her extensive humanitarian and volunteer work. Also, having shared a secret with George about children that they had lost many years before, she had taken time to privately share her story about the incident with many other families who had gone through the same ordeal.

It had been years since George and Jane had shed tears over their twin son and daughter, Sirius and Callisto, who they fondly called Calli, who had been born in the first year of their marriage, back when Spacely had George out working in sprocket processing mines near Pluto. Because of the constant cold, Sirius and Callisto had developed a hyper-sensitive biological sensitivity to any other climate.

Unaware of this fact, George and Jane had taken their infants off planet for a holiday and en route to their destination, the children had suddenly become very ill and promptly died, as they couldn't survive outside the cold climate of the mining planet. They were subsequently put into pods and shot into the unknown.

Right after the burial, George had requested a transfer to the Earth headquarters of Spacely Sprockets and relieved upon being allowed to leave, he had taken Jane and they had moved to a place called Orbit City.

Although their dwelling, which they had found in the newly constructed Skypad Apartments complex, was small, it quickly became home to them. Further comfort came in the form of another daughter, who was born several months after their arrival on Earth, despite Jane's ignorance to the fact that she had been pregnant when the twins died. At George's insistence, they had named her Judith Angela, Judy for short.

As Judy grew into childhood, Jane had asked George why he had insisted upon the name of Judith Angela, but George, secretive about his personal life, said it was in honor of some people close to him and his unusually sullen tone had caused Jane to never approach the subject again.

Despite deciding that they most likely would never have another child, Jane unexpectedly became pregnant years later and a son, whom they decided to call Elroy, was born when Judy had just turned nine.

After Elroy was born, George and Jane had decided that they didn't need any more children to be happy, they had a son and a daughter, and, despite past tragedy, that was all they needed.

In recent years, Jane had found a surprising secret empathizer in Starla Spacely, who had gone through something similar with the son she had before Arthur was born. One day, without any warning, her elder son, who was an infant with a head full of unusual white hair, had suddenly disappeared during a beautiful baby photo shoot and was presumed dead. Cosmo had sued the company and shut them down in response.

Their family had been added to in the passing years by Rosie, Astro, and Orbitty, and despite having to live in Inter-Galactic Garden Estates, which was far from Earth, for a time so that George could work for the Spacely Sprockets Manufacturing Plant, the Jetson family had weathered every storm with unity.

Judy had just recently turned 18 years old and had graduated from Orbit High just before the summer. She was now enrolled at the local community college and, unable to decide on a major, she was currently taking a combination of music, fashion design, and beautician courses until she made up her mind.

Judy was also currently in a relationship with famed rocker, Billy Booster, who was going to leave on a solar system-wide tour and, since Billy was to leave in a few days, he and Judy were spending time together and discussing where their relationship was headed now that Billy would be on tour with his band.

They were also going to meet up with old friends Star, Iona, Nicky, and Ram, who were all in the process of going to the college and deciding what to do with their futures. During their hanging out time, they were all going to play the music at the upcoming college orientation, which all were welcome to attend.

Elroy, slightly disgruntled that he could not spend time with his older sister and her cool friends despite the fact that he was now nine, had focused his time on both the junior high school level courses he had recently enrolled in and running a small sky-courier business for various businesses in the city with Astro's help.

Rosie had continued to be of help to and was considered to be a valuable part of the Jetson family. She would also help Elroy and Astro with their courier business, along with other things that would keep the family strong and united.

Still in a deep relationship with her boyfriend, Mac, who was the beloved robot assistant of the apartment building's maintenance man, Henry Orbit, Rosie, with the help of Jane, Mac, Elroy, George, and Henry, had begun looking into possibly getting married, as she loved Mac and they wanted to legalize their love.

Astro continued to be the love and stability in the family that everyone turned to when they weren't satisfied by human comfort. He continued to obsess over George and he also helped Elroy with his courier business.

Orbitty was his usual lovable self and spent a lot of time around the house, entertaining everyone.

Montague Jetson visited from time to time, but was just as secretive about the past as George was.

Cosmo Spacely still owned Spacely Sprockets and was currently in the process of buying out Cogswell Cogs and using his rival's office and Elroy's help to begin a international sprocket delivery service.

If all went well, Spacely would enlist both Elroy and his own son, Arthur, to assist in the delivery or sprockets to other planets, perhaps gaining some inter-galactic notoriety, which was much needed.

However, Cogswell was extremely disgruntled at this plan, but, as the financial situation of Cogswell Cogs was dire enough that most employees had to be unexpectedly let go, there had been nothing he could do about what was happening, or so everyone else thought. However, Cogswell still had an idea up his sleeve.

After persuading Spacely to put the negotiations on hold, Cogswell had suddenly taken a trip away from Earth and wouldn't say much about what he was doing, except that he would be back when things were taken care of.

Little did anyone know that Cogswell's grudge against Spacely would continue to grow and suddenly impact the blissfully innocent without any warning…..

Past and present would collide, creating events that would forever change the lives of many….

The future would be one that nobody could predict, nor prevent from happening.


End file.
